The present invention is suitable for a fire extinguisher gas ejector. This invention relates to an fire extinguisher gas ejector comprising a safety member which can be taken out easily and promptly so that a seal of a loaded small gas cylinder can be quickly pierced, whereupon a jet of an extinguishing gas is promptly emitted, for an early fire extinction. The invention also comprises a device for an emergency escape from a vehicle, which device cuts a seat belt promptly and breaks a windshield reliably in such event as a fire in the vehicle or collision, to facilitate prompt escape from the vehicle. Thus, a device exclusive to escape is unnecessary. Devices for fire extinguishing and escaping are thereby constituted rationally. The invention also comprises a control valve which prevents a waste of the extinguishing gas after the seal is pierced and jets the fire extinguishing gas to a fire origin surely and accurately in fire fighting.
Popular fire extinguishers placed at homes or offices are usually large-sized and heavy so that they require physical strength and are hard to use.
To solve above-mentioned problems, a variety of small and lightweight fire extinguishers that can be used simply have been proposed.
For example, of the simple fire extinguishers, a gas cylinder is disposed in a pipe body, a cover is put thereon, a plate-shaped nozzle forming a jetting port at the lower end is attached, a pusher guide is attached on the top of the pipe body, and a pusher having a needle on the guide is attached slidably. A cylinder receiver is attached inside of the pusher guide, and a screw of the mouth part of the gas cylinder is screwed up for the receiver. Usually, a safety plate is plugged in the pusher to stop movement thereof.
Then, the safety plate is removed for putting out a fire and the outside of the pusher is pressed with a hand and pushes inwardly. Then a sealing plate is pierced by the needle which moves toward the gas cylinder side. The gas which gushes from the cylinder is guided to inside of a shaft from the inside of the pipe so as to jet the gas from a jetting port which is positioned at the opposite side with the seal piercing position. (For example, see, Patent Document 1)
However, the above-mentioned fire extinguisher has following problems. An operation of the safety plate may be confusing when putting out a sudden fire and small grasping portion makes it difficult to pull out the safety plate. After the seal is pierced, the jetting gas is guided to a space between the pipe body and the gas cylinder. Since the gas is jetted from the jetting port which is positioned at the opposite side of the seal piercing point, pressure, speed and an effect in fire fighting is attenuated, making initial fire fighting incomplete. Moreover, the jetting gas remains inside of the pipe body after the seal piercing so that some amount of gas remains unused in the pipe body.
On the other hand, the conventional simple fire extinguishers are usually placed at homes or offices, however, the demands to place them in vehicles is on the rise to cope with a fire in vehicles nowadays.
In such cases, it is to be desired for a simple fire extinguisher used in a vehicle to combine other functions rationally in addition to the function of a fire extinguisher.
Due to such demands recently, it has been proposed to equip a car with an emergency escape device so as to be able to escape from a car in case of an emergency, such as collision.
The escape device is formed in shape of a bar and is provided with a cutter for cutting a seat belt at one end. A hammer capable of breaking a windshield is provided at the other end or the same end and the device is set in a holder. It is installed adjacent a driver's seat or other appropriate place in a car to prepare for an emergency. (For example, see, patent documents 2 and 3.)
One such emergency escape device is inconvenient for emergency use because a cutter has to be extracted from its storage handle. Another such emergency escape device has following problem. The cutter is arranged with the edge fixed downwardly in a generally V-shaped groove between a periphery of a body and a guide which protrudes toward a head part of the body. When cutting a seat belt, a side of the seat belt contacts the edge of the cutter at generally right angles. Therefore, the seat belt cannot be cut promptly and smoothly.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2890097    Patent Document 2: Utility Model Registration No. 3007514    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2873001